


Redrum Games

by jxkuzure



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, twitter: @ahegaoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds out about Hannibal and finds himself running for his life deep in the forests of Virginia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redrum Games

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is Hannigram and nothing hurts.  
> //2nd Part will be Hannibal's POV  
> // 'Little Lion Man' by Tonight Alive! is just feels ;-;

**Redrum Games**

* * *

 

 

His breath came in ragged pants as he raced over the growth of forest beneath his feet—his face caked in blood and mud from falling earlier. His heart thumped against his rib cage as he continued to run—fearful of the beast chasing after him. Late in the night with only the moon to guide his way—Will found himself _running for his life_ against the most trusted friend he has ever had; Hannibal Lecter.

Earlier that day when confronted by Freddie Lounds, the disastrous truth on the possible identity of the Chesapeake Ripper—was heard by the wrong ears, Will found himself back in Wolf’s Trap and running for his life. His pack no doubt had been slain by Hannibal—but only Winston was found on the front porch with a pool of blood around him. Will was exhausted as he stumbled up to a pine tree, his body screaming for him to give up but his conscious wailing for him to keep running. His fingers scraped against hard bark as he fell to his knees—sobbing quietly as the sounds of night birds cooed. He was trembling so bad that he could feel his teeth chatter—his brain still trying to loop around the idea of Hannibal coming after him.

A snap of a fallen branch startled him as he spun his head around—screeching at the unknown as his legs jolted back to life and carried him deeper into the Virginia forest. Will could feel himself growing paranoid as he continued to run, the shadow figures around every tree and the sounds of snapping and crunching leaves beneath his feet.

The only coherent thought he did have was Abigail and what Dr. Lecter could have done to her—coughing up her ear was probably a good guess but Will pushed the disgust out of that thought. It was true that Will had been subjected to eating the flesh of his fellow man by the hands of Dr. Lecter but it disgusted him even more to know he had digested Abigail. A sweet girl of sixteen, hunted and slain as if she was game, and fed to him on a silver platter. Being distracted by the thoughts of a past friend, Will had stumbled over a tree root and sprained his ankle—a loud yelp of pain echoing throughout the trees. He fell and caressed his damaged ankle, tears streaming down his dirt-covered face as more panic surged through his body.

“Damn it! I do not want to die!” Will cursed as survival instincts were beginning to kick in. He did his best to get up to his knees to crawl, ignoring the searing pain of his ankle, and moved. He made a couple paces until something slammed against his back, forcing him into the dirt with a strangled cry.

A foot stomped on his back before Will finally gave up the will of _flight or fight_ , knowing that the hunt was over and he was dead. The pressure on his back let up after a few minutes before a pair of hands rolled him over on his back. Will let out a small noise as his cracked glasses flew off his face, landing somewhere nearby yet useless.

Hannibal was on top of him--looming overhead as if he was choosing where to make his mark. There were no words exchanged as Will only lied helplessly in the blanket of leaves--sobbing nothing but pleas as Hannibal lifted him up by the back of his jeans. Dr. Lecter had dragged him towards a clearing, the moon shining luminescence down on the world below.

There was no words to exchange once Will saw the glimmer of a blade--recognizing the glint of disdain in crimson red eyes. He knew this look often enough and it was betrayal--a deeper betrayal that scorned Hannibal deep inside. He didn't scream, nor cry, or plead with Doctor Lecter but instead smiled--his last one.

There he laid under the moon above with his lover beside him, coaxing him into his dreamless slumber. With sanguine seeping into the leaves below, Will made his last breathless apology.

 

 _I'm sorry for not being there for you, Hannibal_.

* * *

 Hannibal had stayed by Will's side till his last breath escaped those perfect lips--tears strolling down his face. His suit tattered and worn was pulled off his frame as he laid next to Will's slowly cooling body, stroking those beautiful crown of brown curls. He didn't want it to be this way, he dreaded the realization of killing the only one that meant anything in his life. He only wanted Will to be loved and cherished, not lying in his own life essence--in a dreamless slumber Hannibal could not share with him.

He only wanted Will to be loved and cherished, not lying in his own life essence--in a dreamless slumber Hannibal could not share with him. He damned Freddie Lounds, he damned Jack Crawford, and he damned himself especially.

"William...", Hannibal wept into his arm--his maroon eyes softening just as the glimmer of life escaped out of Will's azure eyes. He was truly gone, a little stag lost, and by the hands of the one he trusted the most.

He didn't leave Will unburied, he carried him all the way back into his Bentley and back to his home. He made a perfect respite for Will in his basement before carving into his flesh--the only thing Hannibal could do to remember his life. Dinner was the when the true sorrow started to bubble underneath the surface, Hannibal had cried into his plate as he gripped Will's broken bifocals.

It took days for he to come in terms with his own sin. He wasn't capable of the most basic human needs; eating or sleeping, but he self-coped with delving into books. He had denied all of his patients of visitation and even blocked out Alana Bloom, finding her presence excruciatingly undesirable. He couldn't adapt to this new kind of pain, it had been years since he had to.

Within a few weeks, Hannibal found himself in Bedelia's harmony while she coaxed the sugar-coated tears right out of him. From weeks to months to almost a year, Hannibal never forgot how those curls felt against his fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> //Thanks for reading.


End file.
